


Porque los chicos atraparon muchas veces a Peter y Sam besándose

by Jhef505



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: Porque los chicos atraparon muchas veces a Peter y Sam besándose
Relationships: Sam Alexander & Peter Parker, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Kudos: 8





	Porque los chicos atraparon muchas veces a Peter y Sam besándose

Porque los chicos atraparon muchas veces a Peter y Sam besándose 

**1\. May**

"Sam mi tía May podría llegar en cualquier momento" 

"Arruinas el momento" Le responde sin dejar de besarlo 

Estaba teniendo una sección de besos en el sofá 

"Deberíamos ir a mi habitación"

Peter lo aparta antes que siga 

"Eres aburrido web"

"Vamos a mi habitación"

"Esta bien araña" 

Antes de subir se dan un beso tierno y largo 

Estaba tan concentrado en su beso que no se dieron cuenta que la tía May había llegado 

Se queda parada de la sorpresa viendo a su sobrino besar a Sam 

Ella tose falsamente para llamar su atención

"Hola tía May....." 

"Hola....." 

Los dos estaban avergonzados 

Ella lo mira con una sonrisa esperando una respuesta

"Eh Sam y yo, nosotros dos nosotros-" Estaba empezando a divagar

"Peter y yo estamos saliendo bueno aunque es obvio" Sam dice aún con vergüenza

"Felicidades a los dos pero dense tiempo para respirar te estabas poniendo morado Peter"

"Si gracias por el consejo" Dice más avergonzado 

Su tía se va a la cocina 

"Eso fue vergonzoso" Peter pone su cabeza en la espalda de Sam 

"Te dije que fuéramos a tu habitación"

Peter lo ve con ojos en blanco 

"Que es la verdad" 

**2\. MJ**

"Que no Sam"

"Que si Peter"

"No"

"Si"

MJ suspira mientras mira su libro 

Estaba esperando a que los dos chicos eligieran el de su proyecto de clases que tenían que presentar 

"Podrían solo elegir algo...." 

Levanta su mirada viendo algo inesperado

Sam había agarrado la cara de Peter para darle un beso 

"Te dije si Peter y ya no discutimos"

"Cállate"

"Sabía que tenían algo"

Los dos se asustan 

Se habían olvidado que la aspirante a periodista estaba con ellos 

"Ahora que elegimos el tema terminemos, les haré una entrevista a los dos" 

Si de esta no salían 

**3\. Harry**

"Ustedes dos no se pueden llevar bien cuando vuelva" Dice frustrado Harry 

Peter y Sam estaban discutiendo de algo, para salirse de esa pelea se fue por un vaso de agua 

Murmura algunas cosas cuando se detiene en la puerta para ver algo que jamás creía 

Sam besaba la mejilla de Peter 

Peter beso los labios de Sam 

Los dos se ríen 

"Parece que si se pueden llevar bien"

"Más que eso Osborn" Sam dice mientras ve a Peter cubrirse con sus brazos avergonzado

"Peter cuando me lo ibas a decir"

"Hoy pero ya lo sabes así que sorpresa" Intenta sonar alegre en vez de avergonzado

**4\. Ava**

White tiger había sido enviada a buscar a Spiderman 

"(Donde se metió esa araña)" Piensa mientras salta 

Ve la silueta de Spiderman 

Antes que grite para llamar su atención se da cuenta que no está solo 

Spiderman tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Nova 

Nova lo mira levantando su máscara 

Le da un beso tierno para volver a su posición inicial para ver el cielo oscuro 

Eso explicaba porque Nova no regresaba 

Se habían quedado besandose en vez de hacer su trabajo 

"Pueden los enamorados dejar su luna de miel y presentarse en el heliecarrie Fury nos espera"

"Tiger!" 

"Tiger mataste mi serenata imaginaria" Spiderman le dice sin quitar la cabeza del hombro de su novio

"Solo vallan al heliecarrie antes que Fury nos haga algo"

"Lo que sea mataste mi serenata" Nova dice siguiéndole el juego a Spiderman 

"Nos debes una serenata"

Solo rueda los ojos

**5\. Danny**

Danny estaba meditando en la sala tranquilamente

Claro hasta que escucha un estruendo de la cocina que lo asusta 

"Paso algo amigos míos?" Ve a Peter y Sam tirados en el piso y sobre ellos varias latas 

"A este tonto se le cayó todas las latas"

"No es mi culpa que me tiralas todas las latas cubeta"

Empiezan a discutir

Danny los ayuda a levantar las latas mientras ellos las acomodan discutiendo 

"(Cuando cambio el tema?)" Piensa Danny 

"Yo te quiero más hasta la próxima galaxia"

"Yo te amo sobre todas las cosas"

Estaban discutiendo de quién amaba más 

Danny termina de acomodar la última lata 

Se va pero da una vuelta para ver a la pareja besarse 

Se va tranquilo para seguir su meditación

Aunque sabia que escucharía ruido de besos 

Se pone audífonos

**6\. Luke**

Peter estaba sobre el regazo de Sam 

Los dos se estaban besando en la habitación de Peter 

Peter con la cara de Sam en sus manos y Sam con sus manos en el trasero de Peter

Alguien toca la puerta pero no le hacen caso 

Sam se había olvidado de poner seguro a la puerta 

"Oigan la señora Parker quiere- OIGAN!" Luke se cubre los ojos para no ver lo que pasaba 

Del susto Sam suelta a Peter haciéndolo caer 

"Sam!"

"Peter!" 

"Luke!" Gritan los dos uno más enojado y otro más avergonzado

"No sabes que es tocar la puerta" Sam le dice algo enojado aunque sonrojó viendo a Peter el cual estaba sonrojo 

"Te dije que pusieras seguro cubeta"

"Toque la puerta ustedes no escucharon son asquerosos le diré a la señora Parker que están muy ocupados" Se va tirando la puerta 

Los dos amantes de miran y se echan a reír 

"Luke no pudo soportar nuestro amor no Sammy"

"Se quedó traumado Petey"

Peter lo besa de nuevo 

"Bajemos antes que mande a otro" Sam le dice dándole otro beso 

"No me importaría ver la cara de los demás"

"Eres diabólico Parker, me gusta"

 **7\. Amadeus**

"No podemos irnos" Amadeus dice aburrido 

"Tenemos que esperar a Nova Cho" Spiderman le responde esperando 

"Se tarda mucho y tengo que cargar mi armadura"

Peter ve una luz

"Nova aquí!" Grita Spiderman llamando su atención

Baja a mucha velocidad hasta llegar a Spiderman el cual tenía su máscara levantada esperándolo

Nova lo besa con fuerza

"Que asco!" Amadeus se da la vuelta 

"Superalo niño" Nova dice presumido abrazando a Spiderman

"Si me entero que estuve esperando todo este tiempo solo para que veas a tu novio volador haré un protocolo para exterminarte!"

Peter solo se ríe 

**8\. Miles**

"Bien hecho chico araña"

"Cuando podré patrullar solo"

"Algún día Miles algún día"

"Mira una estrella fugaz piden deseo" Miles dice su deseo 

"Esa estrella fugaz se acerca a nosotros?"

"Miles no es una estrella fugaz es... Mi novio!!!!" 

"Hablas de Nova?"

"Si" 

La "estrella fugaz" aterriza enfrete de ellos 

"Ya terminaste de patrullar araña hoy es noche de película" Le dice acercandose con una sonrisa 

"Acabamos de terminar así que estoy libre" Spiderman le dice acercandose mientras se levanta la máscara hasta la nariz 

Se dan un beso 

"Yo me voy al Triskelion" 

Miles de va columpiando rápido

"Lo asustamos" Dice riendo Nova 

"Tal vez y ya elegiste la película"

**9\. Flash**

"Spiderman Spiderman!" Flash lo estaba buscando 

Camina por el techo para ver si estaba por ahí 

"Como hace esto toda la sangre está en mi cabeza"

Había salido a la cubierta del Triskelion

"Spi-!..?????" 

Ve el cielo donde estaba Nova abrazando a Spiderman mientras lo hacía volar 

Spiderman tenía la máscara subida 

"Te gusta que te haga volar no araña"

"No te escucho quejarte estrellita"

"Puedo presumirte esto en la cara"

"Y yo te dejo sin cariños"

"Spidey cariño bebé amor mío" 

Peter solo se ríe mientras se acerca para besarlo 

Escuchan un grito y del susto Nova lo suelta 

"Nova!!!" Grita Spiderman de brazos cruzados cayendo

Nova lo atrapa bajando 

"Flash porque gritaste"

"Por tu culpa lo solté" 

"En primer lugar felicidades por su relación en segunda Spidey me prometiste que patrullariamos juntos" 

"Lo siento lo olvidé la emoción y gracias" 

Sam solo murmura algunas cosas besando la mejilla de su novio para irse 

"En el camino me cuentas porque sales con el"

"Es una historia larga seguro que la quieres oír"

"Si los demás dicen que los dos se odiaban y quiero saber"

**10\. Ben**

Ben y Sam se estaban viendo mientras los Web Warriors lo veían

"Cuanto tiempo van así?" Pregunta Flash

"Dos horas con 3 minutos y 30 segundos" Amadeus le responde 

Spiderman llega 

"Enserio lo hicieron..."

Peter les había dicho en broma mientras estuviera fuera que ninguno se moviera hasta que regresara 

Y lo cumplieron 

"Spiderman diré a tú-" 

"Perdiste!" Nova grita victorioso

Spiderman solo se golpea la cara riendo 

"No es cierto"

Sam besa la mejilla de Peter 

"Yo gane Scalert así que me llevo a Spiderman"

"Que?/ Que!" 

"Oye no es justo!" 

"Jamás dijieron que ese era el premio!"

"Yo quiero participar!"

"Lo que sea"

**11\. Vengadores**

"Gracias por la ayuda hijo" Le agradece el capitán América

"Me gusta ayudar" Spiderman dice sonriendo 

Tal vez no sea un vengador pero eso no significaba que no los podía ayudar de vez en cuando 

"Por Asgard que es esa cosa que viene hacia nosotros!"

Peter mira en la dirección donde veía Thor

"No es nada malo Thor es una persona"

Al instante había reconocido que era Nova, se levanta la máscara hasta la nariz 

Su novio, el cual no vio en semanas 

"No es Nova" Hawkeye dice bajando su arco 

"Si el mismo" Responde Spiderman abriéndose de brazos para recibir el impacto

Y como espero paso 

Sam se había estrellado con él en un abrazo 

Al menos está vez lo mantuvo en el suelo

"Araña han pasado semanas desde que no nos vemos"

"Sabes que hay mejores maneras de saludar"

"Las otras son aburridas prefiero el modo Nova"

"Modo abrazador diría yo"

"Eres un tonto araña" 

Le da un beso el cual estaba esperando 

El sentido arácnido se activa 

Mueve a Nova esquivando una flecha 

"Sin muestras de afectos frente a los adultos niños"

"Sabían que eran Jotos paguen" 

"Cuantas personas apuestan por nosotros" Susurra Sam

"Ni idea ni idea" Susurra también viendo cómo los vengadores le pagaban a Black Widow

**12\. Nick Fury**

"Nick nos verá Nova" 

"No lo hará" 

Estaban en la cima del heliecarrie viendo la luna 

Sam se había escapado de su dormitorio para ver a Peter el cual tenía una patrulla en la noche 

Habían pasado tiempo juntos y ahora estaban relajándose viendo la luna 

"Sabes que eh estado muchas veces en la luna"

"Si señor espacial me lo repites cada vez que vemos la luna"

"También te dije que suelo escribir mensajes"

"Estoy seguro cuando más gente valla a la luna se encontraran con tus mensajes"

"Aunque no sabrán quién es el Peter Parker del cual hablo"

Sam acaricia la mejilla de Peter 

Se acerca para besarlo

Se besan lentamente con la luz de la luna

"Si tienen tiempo para besarse tendrá tiempo para entrenar y rendir mejor sus misiones si estan tan relajado"

Los dos se congelan mientras se separan

"Te lo dije"

"Cállate araña"

"Hola Fury verás nosotros dos no" 

"Guarda tus palabras los espero en cinco abajo"

"Si señor!" 

"Estamos muertos"

"Si lo estamos, araña si sobrevivimos cásate conmigo"

"Esta bien pero no estoy llevando un vestido"

"Oh vamos te verías lindo en uno"

"Yo ya te vi en vestido te quedará mejor"

"El blanco no va conmigo, vamos Peter te verías hermoso"

**1+ Guardianes de la galaxia**

"Sam!" Nova estaba bajando de la nave 

"Así por eso estabas tan desesperados por llegar mocoso" Rocket dice viendo que Nova lo había ignorado para abrazar al humano llamado Peter 

"Miel te eh extrañado mucho" 

"También te eh extraño estrellita" 

Se quita el casco para besarlo 

"Te presento a los guardianes arañita"

"Ya los conozco Sam"

"Lo sé pero quiero presentar como mi novio y Star Lord decía que nunca tendría una pareja ahora quiero restregarselo en la cara, vamos di que sí araña por mi"

Besa la mejilla de Peter para converserlo de hacer eso

"Esta bien ya no te pongas tan cariñoso si eso te hace feliz puedes hacerlo estrellita fugaz"

"Tus apodos relacionados con el espacio son mis favoritos ahora ven"

Toma la mano de su pareja para llevarlo frente a los guardianes

Claro que por la emoción hace que casi tropiece por lo rápido que iba Nova

"Chicos él es Peter Parker alias mi novio" Dice sonriendo

**Fin**


End file.
